Aggregor Returns (Ahmad 20)
Aggregor Returns 'is the 3rd episode of Ahmad 20. Plot ''The Episode begins with the 4 sitting at Mr. Smoothie's Leon: So, how did it go? Old Ahmad: It was a piece of cake! Jake: What? New Ahmad: He means a peace of pie! Jake: oh! Good Old Ahmad: No i mean a peace of cake! Leon: We get it! New Ahmad: And we learned that you should never say things like: What's the worst that can happen or What could go wrong now! Old Ahmad: Amm.. Dude, you just said those 2 things! New Ahmad: Oh no! Then a big spaceship flys over them. Someone jumps down from it. Both Ahmad's are ready to transform Old Ahmad: Who are you? The Man looks at both Ahmad hands and sees the watches. '' Man: Don't bother. I know how to defeat every alien Ben Tennyson ever transformed in. Old Ahmad: then how about someone New! ''Old Ahmad transforms. His skin becomes green. His head grows tentacles and he soon becomes Squidstrike. New Ahmad: Wait, Who's Ben Tennyson? Squidstrike: Bne Tennyson was the wielder of the Omnitrix. He saved the univers a couple of times. he was later killed by Ultimate Kevin. Well that was in my dimension. New Ahmad: Oh! Never heard of him. Man: Becouse he isn't a hero in this new dimension. Squidstrike: Wait, who are you again? Man: I'm Aggregor! Squidstrike:How do you know about the old dimension Aggregor: becouse i come from it! Jake, Leon and New Ahmad look in shock Squidstrike: how is that possible? Aggregor: Who cares. Aggregor charges towards old Ahmad. with his spear, which is now glowing red. New Ahmad Reacts and transforms. new Ahmad's Skin turns green. His legs, head and arms get sucked into his body, which becomes shell like and he soon becomes Terraspin. Terraspin: Terraspin! Squidstrike: realy? He knows everything about that alien! Aggregor charges at Squidstrike, But Then Terraspin creates wind, blowing everything away. Aggregor throws his spear at terraspin's holes, but jake, now in his alien form, cathes it and throws it and leon, who absowrbs the material. Aggregor: An Other Osmosian? You don't stand a chance! Aggregor Attacks Leon and grabs his spear. Then throws Leon back and strikes him with the spear, destroying his form. Aggregor is about to strike again, But Jake shoots laser beams at him. Aggregor: Of stop! Aggregor his his spear against the ground creating a powerful wave that takes out Jake and detransforms the Ahmads New Ahmad: It doesn't mater if you destroy our forms, we can just transform again! Old Ahmad: Yeah! Aggregor: not if i do it while you're not transformed! New Ahmad attemts to transform but he can't, but Old Ahmad manages to become Ball weevil. Then Aggregor strike sagain knocking New Ahmad out and activeting the Panic Mode.He Also detransforms Old Ahmad. The Strike Omnitrix then sends out a shock wave,but Aggregor jumps and avoids it. Aggregor: What now, old Ahmad? Old Ahmad: Gonna transform. Before Old Ahmad can trasnform, Agrregor attacks again. End Scene Brake Start Scene leon Wakes up. he sees everyone knocked out. He gets up on his knee. He absorbs the matirial of a near by lantern. he shapes his hand in to a blade and runs towrds Aggregor, who turns around and knocks him away. Aggregor: I'm more superior then you. Leon: I don't care. I will still ceap trying untill i find out what you want. Aggregor: You wont! Leon: Tell me what you want. Aggregor smiles. He takes his spear out of the ground and charges at Leon. Leon: Anwser me! Leon's hands turn in to maces and he jumps in the air and strikes Aggregor. Aggregor falls back. The then charges at Leon and hist him. Leon is sent flying in the air. New Ahmad gets up. He seees what aggregor just did. New Ahmad: You're gonna pay for that! New Ahmad transforms. New Ahmad: Terraspin! Aggregor: You don't learne, do you? I know everything about that alien Terraspin: You might know everything about Terraspin, but how about..... Terraspin hist the Strike omnitrix and transforms. HE grows larger. 2 horns come out of his back. His chest now has 8 holes and he becomes Ultimate Terraspin Ultimate Terraspin: ...Ultimate Terraspin! Aggregor looks at Ultimate Terraspin in shock Ultimate Terraspin: What's the matter? Never seen an Evolved alien? Aggregor: No, It's inpossible! It can't be! Ultimate Terraspin hits Aggregor away with his hand adn then creates a tornado, that sends him flying in the air. New Ahmad Detransforms. Jake and Old Ahmad get up. Jake: Nice work! Old Ahmad:Ultimate Terraspin? I'm impresed! Leon the comes running from a coner. Leon: Where did he go? He looks around, but doesn't see Aggregor. Jake and the Ahmads all laugh. End Scene Start scene Meanwhile in Aggregor's ship. Aggregor walks in to a dark room. on a Screen, a shadowy figure appears. Figure: Good work, Aggregor. You have donew well. Looks like we made the right chose to bring you here. Aggregor: Why did you bring me here? And who are you. Figure: We brouth you here, becouse you're the rightman for the job. Aggregor: what Job? Figure: To study this new Ahmad. Now your next task, Become Ultimate Aggregor once again. The Screen turns black again. Aggregor Walks out. ''THE END''''' Characters Heroes *New Ahmad *Old Ahmad *Jake Kyle III *Leon Matar Villains *Aggregor *Figure Aliens Used By New Ahmad *Terraspin (x2) *Ultimate Terraspin (FS9) By Old Ahmad *Squidstrike *Ball Weevil Trivia *Aggregor knows about Ben tennyson, But New Ahmad doesn't *Aggregor is from the old dimension *He was brought back by the figure. *New Ahmad has Ultimate Terraspin, but Old Ahmad doesn't Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad 20 Category:Ahmad 20 Episodes Category:Reo 54